rockefeller_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockefellers (Empire)
Introduction The Omnipotent Imperium of LiquidPetrol (OIL), or more commonly known as the Rockefellers, are an empire based around the gas giants, particularly Saturn. They worship oil; it is their religion, their main import, the goal of their society. For a Rockefeller, oil is everything. Their leader is the great John D. Rockefeller himself, resurrected and transformed into a cyborg superintelligence that runs entirely and solely on oil. Ideology The Rockefellers worship oil and are somewhat like stereotypical Americans, willing to invade any place with oil without notice or provocation. Everything runs on oil; their weapons, their power, even their spaceships. Titan, Saturn's moon, has hundreds of thousands of times more oil than Earth, and thus it is their holy world. The Rockefellers value any hydrocarbon and anything capable of combustion reactions, but crude oil is especially coveted. History In the late 21st century, the demand for crude oil significantly decreased, due to the discovery of cheap renewable power, and the first prototype nuclear fusion reactors reaching completion. This meant that the largest oil companies of the time quickly went bankrupt. But as these CEOs fell from the legions of the rich and wealthy, they formed a secretive cult, the Brotherhood of Petroleum (BP), dedicated to worshiping oil, and once again extracting it. They continued in this way for the next 3 centuries, slowly taking every advantage of newfangled technology, extracting oil from now illegal wells, and developing a secret space-fleet. In the early 24th century, BP found the grave of John D. Rockefeller, and resurrected him, making them their leader, their god. Under his guidance, they revealed themselves, and fought in the Fracture, which resulted in BP extracting all traces of crude oil from the Earth before setting off and establishing O.I.L on Titan. As O.I.L developed on Titan, they expanded to Encleadus for water, for the oxygen needed for combustion. They also expanded to the rest of the gas giants, for their abundant stores of methane. This included Jupiter, bringing them into conflict with the PCSM. Initial diplomatic resolutions quickly failed, and ideology quickly fueled the War for Jupiter, which flared in 2550, and continues to today. Meanwhile, Rockefeller consolidated his rule on O.I.L, purging many leaders of the original BP, and making himself god-emperor for eternity of O.I.L, and establishing the present status quo. Appearance and Traits The Rockefellers are quite similar to normal humans in appearance. However, genetic alteration and natural selection in the hostile, fiery environment have created what can basically be considered a subspecies of Homo Sapiens. Because of their hellishly hot environment, they have to be resistant to fire and prolonged heat, with nearly fireproof skin and quite low subcutaneous fat content. They also have light skin due to them living farther out from the sun than Earth. Because of their rapidly fluctuating and extremely capitalist economy, Rockefellers must haggle to survive. Thus, when trading with a non-Rockefeller race, they are better at grabbing a bargain. Government The government of the O.I.L. is a absolute dictatorship led by John D. Rockefeller (yes, the original Rockefeller, owner of Standard Oil Co.). He was resurrected early in the 24th century, and has since been transformed into a being not entirely man nor machine that runs solely on oil. Because of his origins as the first oil tycoon, Rockefeller leads like a CEO, he doesn't concern himself with the common employee, that's why middle management is a thing. Most of the Imperium is heavily capitalist and libertarian, and most in lower levels of society live in a minarchist, semi feudal system, where the state only supplies a stockholder-funded military, police, and courts. Around Titan, and Encleadus, though, due to their outputs of hydrocarbons and the oxygen needed to combust those respectively, a strong military presence can be observed. Much of the populace lives in corporate slavery, provided with honeycomb housing and bland but nutritious rations as their salary. If one proves themselves to be competent enough, one may be able to move up the corporate ladder, one step of millions. Much of one's social standing is based on previous experience and luck. Military The Rockefeller military has for over 60 years had one of the largest militaries known to humanity. It is only barely matched by its main rival, the PCSM Defense Initiative. O.I.L is capable of force projection over all of the solar system, and even out to nearby systems, unmatched by all except the PCSM. The Rockefeller military is subdivided into several branches: The O.I.L Security Navy is a highly trained, and well organized conventional branch of the Rockefeller armed forces. It contains many of the giant cruisers and battleships commonly regarded as essential for interplanetary warfare, and is capable of engaging in both defensive and offensive warfare, complete with its own supplies. Leadership falls to an executive committee that makes most day to day decisions, and answers to Rockefeller himself. The O.I.L Security Army is a highly trained and organized ground force that complements the navy. It is well renowned for its ability to wage war in almost any planetary environment. An executive committee makes most day to day decisions, and answers to Rockefeller himself. The O.I.L Transport Fleet is predominantly composed of minimally armed transport ships. These transport ships are specifically designed to transport oil, by storing it at such a high pressure that it turns to solid. In the event of a war, these ships could be armed with kinetic weapons to act as a numerous, if slightly less organized and trained, defense force, or serve under the O.I.L Security Navy and the O.I.L Security Army, transporting supplies and crude oil. This actually forms the backbone of the Rockefeller military, as the amount of ships in this outnumbers the other branches 10:1. The interesting thing is that most of this fleet is actually privatized, owned by a variety of companies, all specializing in oil transport and storage. During a war, O.I.L will sign contracts to lend control of the ships for the duration needed. Rockefeller's Personal Guard is an ultra-elite commando force, handpicked by Rockefeller himself. The recruits come from the best of the best from all branches of the military. They train extensively, and often, their service is for life. They are armed with the very best that The Standard can provide, often prototypes. They are loyal to Rockefeller, and only take orders from Rockefeller. It encompasses both a brigade of highly advanced capital ships, and a regiment of elite commandos. Peoples and Society Their society is mostly divided into 5 classes: The Agrarians, The Industrials, The Miners, The Soldiers, and The Standard (bureaucracy and science). The Rockefeller Race consists of a subspecies of human that has gained a resistance to high heat and fire, unnatually light skin, and higher CO2 tolerance, all due to genetic modification and environment. Some Rockefellers of sufficient prominence within The Standard have been augmented with implants, ranging from simple biomechanical implants that aid with thinking to ones that allow the control of fire. None approach the level of modifications experienced by the Great Rockefeller Science and Technology As previously mentioned, the Rockefellers use only oil for all power needs. Though they will accept any kind of hydrocarbon, crude oil is the most coveted and they aren't big on recycling. However, their other technologies are not as archaic as their power source. For example, they have figured out how to utilize oil to create a wormhole that is remarkably stable for what it is, allowing them to quickly traverse long distances given enough time. The Rockefellers are at the cutting edge in the exploration of extrasolar systems, due to their incessant need for hydrocarbons and oxygen to run their society. As such, throughout the few explored systems, it is possible to see Rockefeller outposts extracting hydrocarbons from the planets within. Their spaceships run in sublight speeds strictly on hydrocarbon-burning chemical engines, which have been perfected to be able to compete with other means of sublight travel such as fusion torch drives. So much energy is released from their combustion of oil that it outputs energies orders of magnitude higher than should be possible by normal means, and yet no one except the Great Rockefeller himself knows how this is done. Even so, the process of burning petroleum is horribly inefficient compared to antimatter, fusion, or even fission drives. Their weaponry is also based on combustion. One example is the Incinerator Round, a type of bullet meant to combat pressurized ships in zero-g. It is a hardened bullet with oil and a primer inside, and it is shot out of a cannon, usually a very fast one. It penetrates through the hull of an enemy ship, and fragments inside, releasing the oil and igniting the primer. This lights the oil on fire, and since there is no gravity, the fireball simply expands outwards in a massive blaze, akin to a fuel-air bomb. Being inside a ship getting shot at with Incinerators would look like in those action movies where a massive wall of fire races through a corridor. And if the fire doesn't kill you, the lack of oxygen will. This does not work too well on robotic or non-oxygen breathing organisms, though the intense heat created is still damaging. The fragmentation is still dangerous in this case. Other weapons in use by the Rockefellers are similarly thermobaric weapons. Culture Being the most fanatically capitalist organization, materialist ideals have infiltrated Rockefeller culture right to the core. For example, the national pastime of the Rockefellers is FootBase©, a complex, convoluted combination of Football (American of course) and Baseball, owned by the FootBase© Corporation, gaining them massive profits across Rockefeller space. As for the girls, instead of playing house with generic, boring dolls, they play Corporation®™ with brand-new, shiny, pyromaniacal Bar-Bie-Que®™ Dolls by the Pattel Company. Fashion in the Rockefeller Empire is based heavily around corporate and religious principles as well. Black is seen as the color of Business, Prosperity, and All Things Serious. Any formal Rockefeller party would look black as tar, every patron wearing black suits and dresses, black gloves, and black hats.Category:Empires Category:Civilizations